orpheusgazefandomcom-20200214-history
The League
The League of Worlds (also known as The League) was a human lead polity that was founded in 2322 Origin After the Terran Confederate Union was defeated in the 5th Karkouri war, the Confederate Union broke up and was replaced by the Provisional Earth Government (PEG). During the Occupation, the leadership of the PEG began to court the colonies to set up a new Democratically elected government which would later be known as the League. Initially its intent was to be a purely military organization; an alliance of allied worlds and colonies to prevent piracy and future attacks by hostile alien powers. However as talks went on (and after the Occupation ended) it gained a larger scope. Membership The initial talks took place in October of 2321. The members of the talks were the Governor's of the St Lawrence, Vanheim, Mars and Whitworth colonies, along with the acting President of the PEG (Dustin Brecort) and the commander of the Resistance Fleet, Admiral Uwe van Lowe. The League was finally founded in April of 2322 and its initial membership was: * Earth * Mars * The Jovian colonies * The Kuiper Belt colonies * St Lawrence * Whitworth * Vanheim * Fort Darwin * Fort Kurzon * Lightning Point All member states are expected to contribute a percentage of their GDP towards the League's military budget and to cede their foreign policy decisions to the League's President. The League retained the old governing structures (Senate and the Chamber of Deputies) from the old Confederate Union. President of the League The League was set up with a President as its chief executive and the command in chief of its armed forces. The President was to be elected to a five year term by all eligible electors within the League. The first President would be elected to a "caretaker term" to end in 2325. St Lawrence's Standard City Mayor Elle Shockley came second in the poll after OMDA spokesman Cole Berenhault won the election but refused to stand as President. President Shockley confirmed she would stand down in 2325 in order to have a full election. In 2325, the Governor of Fort Darwin, was elected in a landslide victory over college chancellor Dr Valerie Oxford. Presidents Of the League # Elle Shockley - St Lawrence Colony -Independent - 2322-2325 (Caretaker) # Pierce Colby - Fort Darwin - Independent / Federalist - 2325 -2332 Military Command of the League The League's military (known colloquially as the Fleet) is civilian lead and the Secretary of Defence has control over the budget and the procurement policy. However the top officer in the Fleet, referred to as the Fleet Chief of Staff, is appointed by the Fleet and decides on battle doctrine, deployment, training and promotion of junior officers. Admiral Uwe van Lowe was the initial Fleet Chief of Staff. He retired from office in 2326 in order to seek a Senate seat and his deputy, Admiral Ravi Sati, was appointed to take his place. Fleet Chief's Of Staff # Admiral Uwe van Lowe -2322-2326 # Admiral Ravi Sati -2326-2332 Relationships The League has had a cordial relationship with the Hansa, its human competitor and the two have been in near constant discussion regarding reunification since 2325. The League, so far, has struggled to make any impact on foreign policy as many of the larger alien powers are unwilling to engage with either faction. History The first serious talks about founding The League took place in 2320 during the height of the Karkouri Occupation. Governor Rust Collingwood (of St Lawrence), Governor Kit Rykker (of Mars), Governor Elias DeVries (of Avalon) and Governor (of Vanheim) met along many other notable figures. They discussed the idea of setting up the League, as a force for mutual defence. These talks materialized into an agreement in principle which was later affirmed during a conference on the St Lawrence colony in 2321. Admiral Uwe van Lowe of the Resistance attended these talks. A Presidential election was held by the Provisional Government, its legitimacy was badly affected when the initial winner, Cole Berenhault, rejected the office. In the end St Lawrence Mayor Elle Shockley was elected as President, despite the League not formally existing! After the Karkouri pulled out of Terran space in 2322, President Shockley lead the talks to formally create the League which came into formal existence in April of 2322. The League's primary business in the inter-rim was the codification of its laws (most of which followed the old Confederate Union laws) and its defence. In the year 2324 President Shockley announced she would stand down in order to see a full election of a new President. Fort Darwin Governor Pierce Colby was elected President. The League attempted to reunify with the Hansa during the year 2326 but the talks stalled. A formal working group was set up to set up a future state that would subsume both the League and the Hansa. The League was totally disbanded when it reunified with the Hansa in 2332.